With the advancement of technology and science development in the past few years, we have seen ever-changing types and models of appliances and components related to personal computers, such as hardware, interface cards, central processors, etc., with increasing data-processing capacities and processing speed; however, data processing at higher speeds has also resulted in higher operating temperature to the integrated circuits and the insides of the personal computer sets, even the chips on the interface card would generate high heat in processing the data, therefore, their normal operation would be influenced if the heat is not duly dissipated, which will result in reduced speed and bad effects on their service life, therefore, the installation of heat radiating plates aimed at radiating the heat source (i.e. the chips) has become a popular solution.
As is known to the trade, a conventional application is to glue the reverse side of the radiating plate which is fastened to the chips, but the glue will be melted when it is subjected to heat, resulting in the separation of the radiating plate from the chips, so the heat radiating effect is lost, and besides, the melted glue will seep down onto the interface card, and since the interface card is full of circuits and various electronic components, their normal operation could be influenced.